Original Offspring
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Sequel to Original Revenge. After many years of happiness new trouble is on its way for the Original family and their children. Elijah gets caught kissing Klaus's daughter (Claire, 17, OC) thereby causing a chain reaction of events, resulting in family war. Furthermore a curse which was placed on the family 17 years ago is now being released upon them. Dark, smut, drama and love
1. Chapter 1

**I had a little idea for a sequel to my story Original Revenge.**

_**For those of you who haven't read that one here is a short summary: **_

**_Elena has been held captive by Klaus and Elijah. In the end she falls in love with both of them but eventually makes the choice to be with Klaus. They have a _**_**son**_**_ together called Nick. Klaus has a daughter, called Claire, with Hayley but Hayley has died in childbirth. Elena had promised her to take care of Claire like she was her own daughter. The story ended with Klaus and Elena being king and queen of New Orleans raising their 2 children. Bonnie and Kol are also a couple, living in New Orleans. Matt and Rebekah live in Paris, they have a daughter called Nicole. Elijah has found new love with the witch Luciana after his heart was broken first by Katherine and later by Elena._**

**For newbie readers to my stories: A warning is in order. I tend to write dark and sexually explicit stories. I don't avoid sensitive topics. I like my Elijah a little darker than he is in the TV-shows so if you hate that don't read. Furthermore I am not a native speaker so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**This is only a short try out. The first chapter is told from Klaus' and Elena's children's POV. Hope you enjoy reading it and let me know if you would like me to continue!**

* * *

Nick's POV

Today it's my 21st birthday. I have no reason to celebrate though. My parents have decided long ago today would be the day me and my sister were going to be turned. Into goddamned vampires that is. You thought you had problems with your parents? Well then try growing up with a father who is a vampire/werewolf hybrid and a mother who is a human/vampire hybrid.

My father's name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but only his brother, my uncle Elijah, is allowed to call him Niklaus. The rest of us call him Klaus. My mother's name is Elena Gilbert. She was born as a human, then turned into a vampire and then, after she took what she thought to be the cure to vampirism, turned into a human/vampire hybrid. Being half human again she was able to conceive a child. That would be me.

It seemed I didn't inherite any werewolf genes and only very few vampire genes according to my parents. I have aged normally like any other human guy my age. Therefore I look like a 21 year old guy. Me and my dad look exactly the same. If you look very close he looks about 10 years older, which is odd since he actually is a thousand years older than I am. It is no problem here in New Orleans, my home town. Everybody here knows who I am. The oldest and only son of the king and queen of New Orleans. That makes me a prince and an heir to the throne. Since my dad is immortal it's safe to assume I will never actually have to become king, which is fine with me. Most of you might not be aware of this but the majority of the inhabitants of NOLA are supernatural creatures. Therefore I grew up between werewolves, vampires and witches.

I have had the perfect youth you could say. Not to say I was totally spoiled by both my parents. But hey not every boy can honestly say he has been dead as a child now can they. Not that I can remember any of it. I only recently found out that when I was 3 years old some evil witches had cast a spell on me to try and trap my father, who by the way cannot be killed. This spell held me prisoner in the realm of the dead. My dad had saved me by trading places with me.

Don't get me wrong. I love my parents very much but the last three years things have changed. I know it's not just them. I have changed. There is a darkness inside me which scares the hell out of me. I guess it's always been inside me but I have tried to keep it hidden. I have discovered things about my family, about my father and my mother I don't like. They refuse to answer my questions about it. For example I recently found out my mother once had an affair with my uncle Elijah. More than an affair, they had some sort of ménage a trois even before I was born. I read this in my mom's diary and I was disgusted. We fought about it, I called them hypocrites.

I know I am not making any sense. Maybe I should start somewhere else. My sister Claire. She is sweet and beautiful. Claire has always been the only one who truly understood me, even my dark side. Claire and I are totally different both in looks as in character. She is a werewolf. I have seen her transform once when there was a full moon. Together with our father she had been running wild all night. I felt a bit jealous. It feels like everybody has something special, but me.

Clair has long dark brown hair, full lips, she is the most beautiful creature in the world. She is also my sister, which makes things complicated. She is now 17 years old and irresistably attractive. I am not the only one who notices this for a fact. I already have killed 3 guys who had the same opinion. She doesn't know this, nobody does. I would bring my parents in great trouble if anybody would find out. She doesn't want to be a vampire either, so I had made a plan. A plan to leave our family and be together.

I want to marry her, I really do. Compared to her all the other girls are uninteresting and unattractive. I told her today how much she means to me. She turned me down. I still cannot believe how much that hurt. I can still her the echoes of her words in my head. "Nick, listen to me. I love you very much, but you are my brother and my love for you is from a sister to a brother, nothing more. Besides I don't want to leave New Orleans." I got frustrated. "There is somebody else in your life, isn't there? Don't deny your feelings for me, I don't believe you!" I was yelling at her. I saw her flinch and immediately I felt guilty. "I would never hurt you, Claire, don't look at me as though you think I might."

* * *

Claire's POV

There is a darkness in this family, that's for sure. What I am about to tell you might disgust you. My brother is in love with me. I love him too but he is my brother and we cannot be together like he wants us to be. I have my own dirty little secret. I am in love with my uncle Elijah. You would be too, if you met him. I can guarantee you he will be the most beautiful man you have ever seen. He is also sweet, intelligent and noble. At least he used to be. I should know as I have known him all my life. We always had this special connection. He spent more time with me when we were children then he ever did with Nick. Elena had explained to me why he was so fond of me.

Elena isn't my real mother. My real mum has died giving birth to me. I shouldn't feel guilty about that according to everyone. Yet I sometimes do. Elijah had known my real mother Hayley. He liked telling me about her. I had a feeling he felt guilty too about her death sometimes. I asked him if they had an affair since he always talked so lovingly about her, but he had denied that. Elijah was married to Luciana. She was a witch and she looked damned gorgeous. Compared to her I always felt miserably ordinary. Her long hair was dark red, wavy and shining. Mine was also long but uncontrollable.

When I was 15 years old Elijah's wife Luciana died. He was devastated by her death. We all were. He had wanted to turn her into a vampire but she had always refused the gift of immortality like my dad and Elijah liked to call it. Elijah had always known he had to say goodbye to her sooner or later, but she died far too young. I don't know if it was an accident. My parents were very secretive about it. I felt so sorry for Elijah. I had seen how much the two of them loved eachother. Like my own parents love each other.

I saw how my uncle slowly lost touch with reality. My mother tried to help him but her marriage suffered too much from her giving attention to Elijah. My father is an envious man, he hated it when my mother tried to comfort his brother. According to my brother Nick my dad has a very good reason to be jealous but that was all he would tell me about it.

So I took it on me to help him. I have always been fond of my uncle. He is the kindest, caring and stunningly handsome person in the world. When I was little he often took me with him to show me all the beauty in the world. He didn't know even as a child there was nothing in the world I considered more beautiful than him. Now it was my turn. He needed somebody and I had the chance to help him. At least that's what I thought. Very soon things started to happen that weren't suppose to happen. I reminisced that day, two years ago when our special bond unexpectedly changed into something different, more intimate, more _wrong._

"Elijah, why are you hiding from the world?" He had locked himself in the library again. It had been ages since he had gone out. I feared he was never going to recover from Luciana's death. He looked up, apparently startled by my appearance. "Claire, how are you?" He replied and a smile which didn't reach his eyes appeared on his face. Something dark was lurking inside him just beneath the surface. I gave him a hug, sensing he needed comfort. He hesitated a second, looked at me like he was going to say something and then he shocked me to the core by kissing me on my mouth. Not the prudent way an uncle would kiss his niece but in a passionate desperate way.

I held perfectly still, too stunned to do anything at first. Next I was overcome with a heat inside me which was embarassing and exciting at the same time. My mouth opened to his probing mouth and his tongue entered me, exploring. His arms held me in an iron grip. I cannot even describe what happened to me, how I felt. I had never been kissed before and I knew at the same time nobody was ever going to kiss me like this ever again. As unexpectedly as it started it also ended. I exhaled feverishly when he suddenly let go of me.

"Claire, I am so sorry. This can never happen again!" He had said. Elijah ran a hand through his hair. I have never seen him looking so confused. I fled the library in tears. He followed me and pulled me into his strong arms. "Little one, come here. Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Your father will kill me if he ever finds out, so please don't tell a soul." He stroked my hair and I wanted to die right there in his arms.

Unfortunately he never touched me again in the long two years to come. We did spend a lot of time together but he always kept me at a distance. I was burning up with love for him. On Nick's 21 st birthday it finally happened again. After Nick told me he wanted to run away from home with me I had confided in Elijah. When I told him Nick had expressed his more than brotherly feelings for me Elijah's eyes had darkened.

"You are mine." He growled just before his lips crashed into mine. My happiness about the kiss I had been craving for 2 years was short lived as we were caught redhanded by my dad.

* * *

**Drop me a line if you would like this story to be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for the alerts, favouriting and the reviews! It made me want to continue the story. Hope you like the second chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Elijah's POV

One moment of weakness and everything I have tried to build so far for my family has been ruined. It had taken me more than a thousand years to witness my brothers redemption and now...I have failed him again. We are back to where we started. I can´t believe my own stupidity. I am a thousand years old, yet I still seem to be as hormonally driven as a schoolboy, how is it even possible?

For 2 years I have been succesfully fighting the temptation to ravish my niece. She is so pretty, smart, witty and sweet. Ever since Luciana died Claire had been there for me. Everytime we were together I had fought against the attraction. The first moment of weakness occurred two years ago, shortly after I had lost my wife. My whole world had been shattered. I had never been so close to desperation and suicidal tendencies before in my entire existence.

Then there was Claire. She brought a little warmth back in my stone cold devastated heart. A little taste of her warm luscious lips and I have been craving her ever since. Of course I knew this could never ever happen again. But now it did and I got busted by Klaus. He would never forgive me and I couldn't blame him. I should have known better. I had taken advantage of the innocence of the youth, my kin. All I can say in my defence is she looks so much like Hayley. I still miss Hayley very much. Nothing physical had ever happened between me and Hayley. In those days there had only been room for Elena in my heart. Shortly after Hayley passed away Elena abandoned me for Klaus.

Elena, my sweet Elena, who had managed to cast out the demons in my heart after my heart got broken by Katherine. Surely Elena had never meant to hurt me, but she ended up breaking my heart into a million little pieces when she decided to choose Klaus over me. By that time Hayley was already dead and I never had the chance to test the attraction I had felt towards her. Thankfully Luciana was there to save me and prevented the darkness inside me from taking over my wounded soul, if I still had one. She had picked up the little pieces of my heart and somehow had managed to mend me. In time we had grown real close. She became the light of my life, but it all had ended much too soon.

And now, a new light shone on me. Claire. Innocent and sweet. Klaus would make sure I would regret for the rest of my existence how my lips had tainted that innocence and beauty. I am not quite sure what came over me when I pulled her hard against my body and claimed her mouth. In my mind I went back to the the things we were talking about prior to my action. I remembered how she told me her brother had declared his love for her in a way which had made her feel completely uneasy. It had made me feel worried about her and also something else...possessive.

I didn't really like Nick anymore. Ever since he became an adolescent something dark seemed to be lurking at the surface. Luciana had somehow known something about him was not right. She didn't judge but had tried to warn him and offered her help. Luciana suspected the dark spell the evil witches had cast on him as a small child which had held him captive in the underworld for a while had left a mark on his soul. He didn't want to listen and had behaved very obnoxious towards her. So when Claire told me about Nick expressing his unwelcome affection to her my animalistic side took over. It was stronger than my common sense, my desire for her and as foolish as I could be I kissed her.

The feeling of her soft lips would be forever carved in my memory. To be completely honest I don't know how far I would have gone if Klaus hadn't walked in on us. As soon as our lips touched all reason had left me. Her scent, the erratic beating of her heart, her sweet surrender to the unknown had set me on fire. We will never know since the whole experience ended as quickly as it started.

I hadn´t even heard him coming in until he had knocked me from my feet. Claire screamed in terror. I quickly got back to my feet, fearing for her safety more than my own. ¨Leave!¨ Niklaus roared at her. She hesitated for the briefest of moments. "Now!" Her eyes sought mine for confirmation before she actually did. Such a brave girl. My brother is very impressive when goes ballistic. Dark veins had popped up in his face and his sharp canines had come out . I am convinced Claire has never seen him like this before as we all have taken great effort to hide our monster faces from the children.

¨I should dagger you for this, Elijah! How could you do this?¨ Klaus had a crazed look in his eyes, one I hadn't seen for ages. I hastened to apologize as he had every right to be outrageous. I would feel the same if I had witnessed any other adult kissing my niece.

¨Niklaus, you are right. I was wrong, I don't know what came over me. I am truly sorry this happened, please forgive me.¨

Whatever he was expecting me to say he wasn´t expecting this.

¨You are not trying to deny anything happened?" I saw the muscles in his jaw clench. His lips formed a thin line. "How long exactly has this been going on? How long have you been abusing my daughter?¨

I sighed. ¨Although I agree I have been very wrong, it was only a kiss, Niklaus. Nothing more nothing less.¨

¨You have got to be kidding me. Who would have thought my noble brother is actually a child molester.¨ I saw him struggle with his self-control. He calmed down after a few deep breaths but just barely. Anger boiled up inside me, which I quickly pushed away. It would only make it worse if I let it out.

I sighed: ¨Niklaus, Claire is not a child anymore...¨ I immediately shut my mouth again when I saw the rage return in his face. ¨She hasn't come of age yet but even if she had: She is your fucking niece, Elijah!¨ He roared. ¨How dare you take advantage of her like that?¨

¨I know. You are right.¨

¨I have to punish you for this, Elijah. You understand my position, don´t you? I am the king of New Orleans. Any misbehaving in my town should be punished. Even if though are my own brother. I cannot look the other way. You have kissed a minor and even worse, a close relative of yours.¨

¨You are my half brother, so technically we are not so closely related.¨ I couldn't help myself responding. Which was a very unwise reaction from me at that particular moment.

Klaus let out an exasperated cry while he lunged at me and rabidly bit me in the neck. I couldn´t believe he would do this to me. I wouldn´t die from his bite, but I would become very sick until he decided to forgive me and heal me again by letting me drink from him. And that could take some serious time.

¨Klaus! What have you done?¨ Elena came rushing in. ¨What have I done?¨ Klaus sounded deceitfully calm. ¨Why are you asking me? Why don´t you ask him?¨  
Elena ignored him and focused her attention on my neck. ¨Oh my god, that looks bad. Come with me, Elijah. The wound needs to be cleaned.¨ Klaus chuckled deviously. ¨Cleaning won´t help him. He is going to suffer so much. Serves him wel considering the fact he has taken advantage of our little girl!¨ He added when he saw the angered expression on Elena´s face.

¨She is not so little anymore, Klaus. Claire told me everything. From what I understood it was just a kiss and it was consensual, so stop acting like a fool. Oh my god, Elijah." The whole world started spinning in front of my eyes and I couldn't prevent myself from helplessely dropping on the floor before her very feet. She kneeled down and caressed my face which now felt cold and damp. "Give him your blood, Klaus, he is suffering!" She demanded.

He answered coldly: "And so he should. He deserves to be punished. He is lucky I am feeling merciful today. I could also have daggered him for 100 years."

"If you had done that we would be so over!" Elena sounded upset. Why was she defending me? She knew it was unwise to defy Klaus when he was in a dangerous mood like he was now. I noticed the way his face turned blank. I weakly made a sound hoping to stop him but nothing understandable came out of my mouth. My foolish action seemed to have brought the demons inside him. Klaus grabbed Elena by her arm and dragged her out of the room hissing: "Why. Are. You. Always. Defending. My. Brother." I wanted to go after them but all strength had left me.

* * *

Claire's POV

I had never been so scared in my life. I knew what my parents were but this was the first time I saw my dad's real vampire face and it had scared the hell out of me. I felt like a coward now, leaving Elijah alone with him. Thank god Elena had come to his aid.

As soon as she saw my tear stained face when I had abandoned Elijah and dad she hurried over to me. "Claire? What's wrong darling?" She had thrown her arms around me while I was sobbing hysterically.

"Please, hurry, you have to help Elijah, mom. Dad is going to kill him!"

She had looked more than confused at me. "Why would he do that?"

I didn't want to talk, I wanted her to take action, but obviously she needed a little more explanation. "He caught us kissing." I whispered, feeling both embarrassed and foolish.

"What?" Elena looked incredulously at me. "How did that happen? Did you seduce your...uncle?" She had sounded accusingly.

"No! It wasn't like that. You know he was my best friend all along. It just happened. I-I think I am in love with him." I started to cry.

Elena stroked my hair. "Shh, I am not mad at you. It's not your fault you look so much like your mother. And now...Luciana has gone. It's my fault. I should have seen this coming."

"Please don't let anything bad happen to Elijah. The way dad looked...I.." I shuddered.

"Stay in your room." Elena warned me before she vamped off to Elijah's quarters.

Suddenly Nick was right in front of me. "You startled me!" I said. He smirked darkly. "Seriously Claire? You have been kissing _u__ncle _Elijah?"

"Mind your own business, Nick." I tried to walk past him but he deliberately blocked my way. He whispered: "I just knew there was somebody else, but I would never have guessed..." A sickening smile appeared on his face. For the first time in my life I didn't feel at ease with him. For the second time I tried to get away from him but this time he restrained me with an iron grip on my upper arms. "What's wrong with you, Nick, let me go!"

Ominously he answered: "I'll let you go for now, Claire, but be sure from now on I will be watching your every move."

* * *

**Feedback is more than welcome as are suggestions. Reviews will keep me writing!**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, oh, trouble in paradise. If you are sensitive to abuse you'd better skip this chapter. On the other hand if you have been reading my stories before you have seen worse. **

**Thanks to all of you who dropped me line or added this story to their favourites. I means a lot to me! Hope you stick with me after this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. Klaus dragged me with him if I were nothing but a teenager who needed to be disciplined. I was outrageous. "Let go of of me!" I hissed furiously when he rushed into our bedroom. He didn't let go but turned around so I could look him in the eyes. I gasped in shock at what I witnesssed in his eyes. I hadn't seen him like this for a very long time and it chilled me to the bone.

"Klaus..." He didn't let me finish.

"Don't talk to me." He spoke through clenched jaws.

"For your own good." He added before he kissed me ruthlessly and pushed me on the bed, in the meantime trying to tear my jeans open. I realised he was actually going to rape me. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, not after everything we have been through. I screamed: "Klaus, are you crazy? Let go of me, you cannot do this to me!"

I don't think he registered my protesting, his face had become completely blank. It was almost as if he didn't recognize me. As if he wasn't actually here but in some other reality. I had hoped, no I had known for sure, never to see him like this before. This was the old Klaus. Not the man I married, the loving caring father who had been nothing but caring and gentle to me.

Burning tears welled up in my eyes and a lump I was unable to swallow was forming in my throat. He was out of control. A darkness had come over him which shouldn't have been there. Not anymore. I tried again to reason with him: "Klaus, please stop. You will ruin everything between us." He smothered my protest with a brutal kiss and didn't stop. He simply restrained my arms when I tried to push him away. Then I tried to kick him, but he had no trouble at all restraining my legs.

His second attempt to rip my jeans and panties apart paid off. When I felt he had managed to free his hard-on and tried pushed my legs apart I bit his lip so hard I drew blood. He held back for a second to give me a hard stare, I saw his eyes had turned inkblack. It chilled me to the bone. I just realized I shouldn't have done that. I should have known better but I felt so humiliated and angry I didn't think.

"A big mistake, Elena." He whispered venomously before he sank his fangs into my neck.

"No...please...Klaus." I begged him when he kept drinking from me. He drank from me with greedy draughts. I was really scared now, my whole body quickly started to feel numb. Abruptly he stopped. His bloodstained lips crashed into mine and I could taste the metallic flavour of my own blood. His hands ripped my brandnew black top to shreds to expose my breasts. He kneeded and squeezed them roughly. I tried to fight him again, screaming in frustration and anger, but I felt so weak I soon realised it was useless. Sex had always been Klaus's way to channel his anger. Any other way would have get me killed. He is extremely strong and I am half human. I knew this rationally but emotionally I just couldn't deal with it. Not this time. He had no reason to be so angry with me.

I decided to give up fighting, hoping he would soon get it over with but he wasn't letting me get away with this passiveness. "Drink, sweetheart." He bit his wrist and held the bleeding wound against my mouth so I didn't have any other choice than to swallow his blood. His rough caresses changed into more tender, seductive strokes. His mouth softly kissed my nipple until it pebbled. He let his tongue circle my other nipple while his hands caressed my belly. An unwelcome heat was building inside my lower abdomen. I hated the way I responded to him. I wanted to stay angry with him, with his irrational behaviour, but the chemistry between our bodies didn't disappear by simply wishing it away.

I was helpless against his seduction and I hated myself for it. He groaned softly when he pushed a finger inside me, feeling the proof of my arousal. I tried to put up a last struggle but then he went down on me and as soon as his lips connected with my most sensitive spot I gave in to his probing tongue and writhed in passion, pushing my pelvis against his mouh to increase the contact. Just before I went over the edge he stopped sucking my little bundle of nerves. I let out a disappointed wail which Klaus silenced with a kiss and faster than I imagined possible I felt his full length pushing inside me.

With each merciless stroke he repeated softly "mine." I hated him for doing this to me but I still came hard. He followed soon after and rolled himself next to me. "I love you, Elena. I am so sorry." He whispered when he pulled me in his arms with my back against his chest. He fell asleep, while I was lying awake crying for a long time.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep despite myself. When I opened my eyes Klaus was gone. I put on a bathrobe and hurried to see where he had gone. My first concern was Elijah. Thankfully Claire had gone to his room and taken care of him. When I rushed into the room she was startled at first. She looked relieved to see it was just me but her face was filled with concern.

"Mom, Elijah is very sick, he needed help. I just had to go to him after dad dragged you away from his room." She looked at me as though she were afraid I would be angry with her. Klaus must have really frightened her.

"Shh, Claire, don't worry. I am grateful you stayed with him, while I couldn't. He looks real bad. Has Elijah said anything?"

Elijah was on his bed, unconscious or asleep, I couldn't tell. He looked paler than ever. His hair was wet and drops of sweat had formed above his upper lip. I felt his forehead. His skin felt so cold, I shivered.

"He was very incoherent when conscious, but he has been out most of the time. "Where is dad?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, I was looking for him myself."

"Are you okay, Elena?" Claire asked me so timidly tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes, pumpkin, don't worry about me."

"He...I never have seen dad so angry before. Did-did he hurt you?"

"I can handle him Claire, please don't worry."

I saw she struggled to stay in control of her emotions but then she sobbed: "I am so sorry. Everything is my fault."

I was crying too now. We held each other tight. I caressed her curly black hair. "Don't say that, Claire. Your dad...well he has a temper, I know he feels sorry already, I am sure about that."

"I heard your screams, mom. So did Elijah. It was killing him he couldn't help you and he wouldn't let me go after you, I...ohh..." She broke down in tears again.

"Hush now, Claire. Everything will be allright. I will ask your father to give him his blood."

Suddenly Elijah shot upright. He stared at me in disbelief. "Elijah, how do you feel?" Before I knew what was happening his hand was around my throat. "What do you care, Katherine." He said coldly.

Claire came to my aid. "She is Elena, please let her go Elijah." He immediately let go of me. He looked confused. "I am sorry Elena, I don't know what came over me."

"That would be the hallucinations starting." Klaus's voice sounded from behind us. Claire immediately fled the room.

"Klaus, give him your blood and heal him." I urged him.

"I don't think so." He had an unforgiving expression on his face. "Oh come on, Elena." He said when he saw the repulsion on my face. "Don't look at me like that. He is not going to die from it, he will suffer but in time he will be fine."

"You cannot do that to your own brother. He doesn't deserve that, Klaus."

"I am the king. I have to punish people who break the rules. Sex with minors is a crime. As is incest. Elijah is guilty of both. It would be wrong to spare him just because he is my brother."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! Incest? Sex with minors? For god's sake, have you finally completely lost your mind? Claire is 17, almost 18 years, and it was just a kiss, Klaus, just a fucking kiss. Stop making such a big deal out of it."

"I had no idea you condoned incest, Elena." He stayed calm, too calm, while my anger was increasing.

"I don't condone incest anymore than I condone domestic violence. But apparantly you have a different opinion about the latter." I snapped back at him.

"What have you done to her, Niklaus?" Elijah interfered. He had to struggle to get the words out.

Klaus smiled deviously. "Don't you worry about Elena, Elijah. You are hardly in a position to defend her honour."

"Niklaus, please, this is between us. Keep Elena out of it." Elijah muttered before he lost consciousness again.

"Good, at least now he will keep his mouth shut for a while." Klaus smirked.

I let myself sink down on a chair. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Why was Klaus so stubborn. I couldn't believe we were fighting like his. Our relation had been so good ever since I made the decision to choose to be with him 17 years ago. The only time we had fought was 2 years ago, shortly after Luciana had died. Now I thought back about it, it was over the same reason. Elijah. His unreasonable jealousy when it came to his brother. Understandable considering our shared past, but unreasonable since I had chosen to be with him and I had never betrayed his trust.

Klaus sighed. "I told you I was sorry, Elena. I was out of control. It won't happen again, I swear."

I started crying again. I flinched when he made a move in my direction. I saw it hurt him but he made no further attempt to touch me. Instead he regained his cool posture and said:

"There is something else we need to talk about. Yesterday it was Nick's birthday. We agreed years ago I would turn the children into vampires on his birthday. He is a fullgrown man now."

"You know Nick hates the idea of becoming a vampire, right?" I myself had mixed emotions on the subject. On the one hand it would make me a lot less worried about my children. They would be able to defend themselves, immune to ilnesses and never grow old. On the other hand, they would be turned into bloodthirsty beings, there would be no grandchildren for us and more important in my opinion it wasn't our decision to make but theirs. To my surpise Klaus said:

"I have talked to Nick this morning and he told me he changed his mind, he wants to be turned. I don't know what Claire thinks about this but I have a proposition. You and I could use a break after all that has happened. What if I take Nick and Claire with me to Paris? I can teach him how to be a vampire and I will get to see my sister. In the meantime you can stay here to rule the city until Elijah feels better, then you come and join us and let him handle Nola for a while."

I was speechless for a moment. We have never been apart for more than a day for 17 years. But Klaus was right, I definitely needed a break and time to think. "Maybe you are right. But you will heal Elijah before you go, won't you?"

"No." Klaus said without a trace of remorse. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Like it, hate it? Suggestions? X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess you guys are upset about the last chapter, since you were very silent. I didn't get any reactions except for beverly4055. No likes, but also no hate, which is a good thing ;) **

**Still I rather get bad reviews than none at all, so ****I hope this chapter gets more response. Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

Elena's POV

I felt I was having a nightmare I couldn't escape from. Klaus was my everything, my whole world. Without his love I was lost. For 17 years I dwelled in sheer happiness and I was proud I could call him my man. He had come so far. From a heartless monster he had changed into a loving father and husband. Never had he done or even said anything to harm me or the children. Even when Nick had hit the puberty years and gave us a load of trouble, Klaus had always been calm, steady and caring.

I didn't understand any of it. My heart was aching so bad. All he had to do was beg for my forgiveness, hold me tight and heal Elijah and I would have been able to move on, but he did none of that. Instead he simply announced we could use a break from each other and he would take the children to Paris. I couldn't believe my ears. Yes, he had said he was sorry, but that was not enough for me, not even close. We needed to talk, but he avoided it by running off.

My head hurt from all the erratic thoughts that were running around in it. Could I have seen any of this coming? Were there any signs Klaus had changed? Was it my fault? I knew how sensitive he was when it came to Elijah and me. He was right I immediately picked ELijah's side, even though I honestly wasn't happy at all about the Elijah and Claire situation. I vigorously shook my head. No, Elena, don't even go there. Nothing you could have done would have justified what Klaus did to you.

I didn't have the strength to confront Klaus and force him to talk to me about what he did and how it made me feel. _Used, unsafe, unloved. _Did he have any idea at all what he caused? I felt completely alienated from him after last night. So I did the only thing I shouldn't have done. I let them go. To Paris. Without me. Nick, Klaus and Claire. They left the same evening.

I didn't really understand the hurry Klaus was in but I didn't have the energy to ask questions. I vaguely noticed Claire didn't look happy at all, in fact I thought she looked scared, but I assumed she was too worried about Elijah to be looking forward to her trip to Paris.

When we said our goodbyes at the airport she suddenly took my hand like she wanted to share something important with me, but then she simply said: "Take care, mommy. Of yourself and of Elijah."

I hugged her with tears in my eyes. "Don't worry, darling. Enjoy your stay and give your niece Nicole a big hug from me. And Matt and Rebekah as well, of course. I wished I could come with you. But when Elijah is better I will come after you, I promise."

Nick had a strange faraway look in his eyes, which had me worried but I couldn't really put my finger on it. I told myself I was starting to imagine things. He probably was just nervous because he would be turned into a vampire. Who wouldn't be? His entire life was about to change. I never stopped to wonder why he suddenly changed his mind about wanting to become a vampire, something he had opposed against all his life.

Klaus and I had hardly talked at all, not on the way to the airport and not when they checked in for their flight. I was still very upset with him. He was sullen and silent. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hope you join us soon, Elena."

I wanted to yell at him: _If you fix Elijah I could come with you right away!_ But then again,would I have come with them? I guess not, I needed time to process his violent outburst towards me. It was more than jealousy, it had to be. It was as if something very dark had come over him, something darker than I had ever seen before. I was scared. I needed to speak to Elijah, but I had no idea how long it would take before he was going to be okay again.

When I came back from the airport Bonnie was already waiting for my at my house. I had texted her on my way home, telling her I desperately needed somebody to talk to. Her warm hug brought the tears back to my eyes, even though I couldn't imagine I had any left. She looked beautiful as ever. Unlike me she had actually aged, but it made her even more beautiful.

"Bonnie, thanks for coming." It was all I was capable of saying before I broke down in her arms. She held me tight for a long time, until my sobs slowly faded.

"Tell me what happened." She softly said when I had finally calmed down. I told her everything, every embarassing little detail, the words of hurt were pouring out of me. Bonnie is my best friend in the world, she is always there for me. We have been through so much together there is nothing I wouldn't share with her.

I never expected her reaction, instead of scolding at Klaus about what he did to me she simply said: "So, it has already started. I was hoping we had more time."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

"Have their been any other changes in Klaus's character lately or maybe in Nick's?"

Her reaction had me startled. What was she talking about? What did Bonnie know that I didn't? What did Nick have to do with any of this?

"We need to talk to Elijah as soon as possible." Bonnie said. "He might have some of the answers you need. We need to take action before anything irreversible happens. Come on, hurry up. Let's go see Elijah." She repeated when I stayed where I was. What was wrong with Bonnie? Hadn't I just told her in what condition Elijah was at the moment?

"Have you forgotten he is sick and hallucinating? Hardly capable of keeping up an intelligent conversation at the moment."

"Then cure him, Elena." She said impatiently.

He words slowly registered with me. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that myself? I had done it once before, curing people with my blood. It was worth the try. There was only one but.

"I am scared, Bonnie. What if Elijah can't control himself and drains me dry? Can you stop him if that happens?" Bonnie had witnessed before how both Klaus and Elijah had lost control on my blood before.

Bonnie looked a little pale but she stood up adamantly. "It's a risk we gotta take, believe me Elena, we don't have much of a choice. The alternative is far worse.""I will call Kol to stand by. Together we can handle it if anything goes wrong." While she was talking to Kol on the phone I felt guilty I hadn't even informed how Bonnie and Kol were doing themselves. After all it had been a while since we last spoke.

Within 5 minutes Kol had joined us and the three of us headed for Elijah's bedroom. Elijah's condition had deteriorated a lot since I saw him this morning. He didn't seem to recognize us at all. He was delirious and unlike earlier he was burning up with fever. I took some water and a cloth to cool his forehead. He looked at me with a hazy stare.

"Elena!" Bonnie urged me. I hesitated. I was still scared of his bloodlust. Once I would start to feed him my blood there was no return. He would gain his strength rapidly and he would become too strong for us to fight if necessary. Bonnie thought we would able to handle him with her magic and Kol's Original strength, but I had seen what my blood did to him in the past.

Bonnie grabbed my wrist impatiently and made a quick cut with the knife we had sterilized for this purpose. I looked at the blood which welled up fast from the wound she inflicted. Before I knew it she pressed my wrist against Elijah's lips. His warm lips felt awkwardly intimate against my sensitive skin and I shivered. I scolded at myself I shouldn't be such a child about it. Elijah and I had shared far more intimate moments.

His glance at me became more alert now. He lazily licked the blood from the wound at first. My knees felt weak and I sat myself down on the bed beside him. Involuntary memories about the intimate moments the two of us had shared in the past returned and I got lost in a daydream. Suddenly he grabbed my arm with both his hands in an iron grip and sucked deeply at the wound. I wanted to withdraw instinctively but Bonnie calmed me down. "Let him drink, Elena. He has hardly taken enough. Don't worry, we will stay at your side."

* * *

Klaus's POV

I am a jerk, a total asshole. No that doesn't even begin to describe what I am. I am a fucking monster. A savage beast. What the hell had happened? I was on a goddamned plane to Europe, while I should be in Nola, with Elena, saving my marriage instead. I didn't get it. I had hurt Elena, badly, yet I was running away from her, making it all worse. Suddenly I was scared. What if she never forgave me? I had literally driven her back in Elijah's arms with these stupid actions of mine.

Something very dark must have come over me last night with Elena. I shivered. I hadn't felt like myself at all. My memories of my violent behaviour towards my sweet, sweet Elena were misty. _I am sorry, please believe me. _Of course I had some right to be angry at Elena for not taking my side against Elijah. I mean he did lay his fucking lips on my innocent girl, for crying out loud. But I had been so far out of control. I needed help, badly.

In Paris I might be able to find help. Luciana once told me this. Somehow she had always known her stay with us would be limited in time. When she and Elijah were still in their honey moon period she had talked to me privately and told to me: "Klaus, listen to me, listen carefully. Dark times will come when I am gone. There is a witch in Paris, Monique Lebois. Find her, if the darkness has found you or your family." She had me puzzled then with her ominous words and I had shoved them aside. Now her words seemed to make sense. Somehow she had foreseen some of these things.

She had warned me about Nick as well, but the boy has always been good, I have never witnessed anything dark in him. But It had been a couple of years he had stopped confiding in me. This trip to Paris would do me and the children good I hoped. But would my marriage survive? If I lose Elena, I lose all. I cannot be killed, but if she stops loving me I cannot go on, I just can't.

"Daddy?" I looked up at my beautiful daughter's face, full of concern. "Are you crying?" Cautiously she touched my shoulder, like she was afraid of me. I scolded at myself. Of course she is afraid of you, you idiot. She has seen your real face for the first time in her life, the monster face. Moreover she must have heard her mother's screams. I flinched thinking back about what I had done. Claire must be terrified of me. I pulled her in my lap like she was only six years old and cuddled her like my life depended on it, and somehow it did. "Please forgive me." I whispered in her hair.

* * *

**Would you like to read more? Drop me a line and let me know what you think about the story so far. XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot to iluvbooks4evaa, Beverlie4055 and vthomas17 for the support. Feedback is what keeps me writing.**

* * *

Claire's POV

As soon as the plane took off I forced myself to relax. I didn't feel comfortable at all with the way Nick kept staring at me, a dark promise in his eyes, but I wasn't scared, not with my father present. I had seen the way dad reacted towards Elijah when he caught us kissing, surely he would punish Nick even worse if he misbehaved in any kind of way. I hoped so hard Elijah was going to be okay. My chest clenched painfully thinking about him. I knew it was stupid to fall in love with my uncle, but I couldn't help myself. He was the best thing to have ever happened to me. I was certain there was no man in the world who could make me forget Elijah. The first time he had kissed me it had felt so natural, like I was meant to belong to him. If it was wrong how come it didn't feel wrong at all? I didn't know if I could live without him. I hated to be on a plane to Paris, thereby increasing the distance between Elijah and me every second.

Though I hated to be so far away from the love of my life I felt excited as well about going to Paris. It had been ages since we last visisted Rebekah and Matt in Paris. It would be so cool to see Nicole again. Rebekah visited New Orleans about once a year but I couldn't even remember how long it it has been since we last visited Paris. My parents never had time, there was always something to do to keep the peace in New Orleans. Therefore it was even more disturbing dad booked us a flight to Paris on such a short notice.

I was worried about my dad's odd behaviour towards Elena. She refused to tell me what had passed between them but how could I ever forget her screams? My dad had made her scream in pain, in fear? I wished she had opened up to me. I suddenly felt cold inside. Their relationship had always been so good. Never had I witnessed any animosity between the two of them. Just pure love. I had a lot of human friends with normal parents but in their homes I had never witnessed the same deep love and harmony like between my parents.

Although Nick had mentioned something about their past which had me worried. Some dark secret he seemed to know more about and I didn't. I had to ask him once he was acting normal again. I glared over at Nick. Like I thought he was still eyeing me closely, like he was picking up any single one of my thoughts. I shivered. My life had drastically changed over the course of one day. I have always felt safe within the comfort of our home. Now I didn't dare to let my guard down.

All the while I was keeping a close eye on both Nick and my father I suddenly saw tears glistening in dad's eyes I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to comfort him so badly I got up and put my hand on his shoulder even though I was a little scared. I had seen a side of my dad I never imagined nor hoped to ever have to see. Naturally I was aware of the special nature of my parents, I just never got confronted with it before. I was relieved when he pulled me in his arms and told me he was sorry. I felt safe in his strong arms like I had when I was just a little girl.

All too soon the plane landed and I had to stand on my own two feet again. I noticed Nick looked more relaxed than he had before. He briefly squeezed my hand. This small gesture made me feel a lot better. Could it be I just imagined he had threatened me?

* * *

Elena's POV

It felt like hours had passed since Elijah started drinking from my vein. I trusted Bonnie and Kol to stop him if it was enough but they were still standing and waiting. When my head started spinning I decided to stop him myself. ¨Elijah, stop!¨ That's enough!¨ I said and I tried to pull my wrist away from his mouth. His grip on my wrist tightened and I realised I didn't stand a chance against his strength which obviously had returned to him thanks to my generous blood donation.

All the time he drank from me his dark eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't bear the intimacy of his lips and eyes on me for even a second longer so I yelled: "Stop it, now!" I hit him in the face with my other hand. That worked. Elijah groaned with surprise and let go of my wrist. His eyes narrowed and for a second I thought he was going to attack me. "Elijah." Thankfully Kol stepped between us. "How do you feel?"

Bonnie pulled me away from the brothers and had me take a seat. I started to shake uncontrollably. She took care of the gushing wound on my wrist, whispering reassuring words I didn't really hear. Just the sound of her voice was calming me down.

When Elijah walked up to me again he looked like his old self again. He whispered: ¨Elena, are you okay? Thanks for healing me. You didn't have to do that." I snapped at him: "I didn't really have a choice, Elijah! Something is happening to those I love, I need all the help I can get, so I do what I am best at, I sacrifice myself for the sake of everybody else." I immediately felt sorry for my emotional outburst when I saw the pain in his eyes.

He knelt down next to me and eyed me carefully. "Elena, I wasn't aware that I hurt you. If I did, I am very sorry. You know how the taste of your blood affects me. I wish you hadn't taken the risk." I sighed. "It's okay, you didn't really hurt me or anything, I am just tired of feeling helpless, first with Klaus, now you again."

He looked at me in shock, as if he realised something. "I remember I heard you scream when I was sick. I have never felt more helpless in my life." He grabbed my shoulders. "Did Klaus hurt you?" He must have read something in my eyes. He cursed loudly, which was kind of an unusual thing to do for Elijah. "By the way, where is Claire?¨ Elijah suddenly sounded alarmed which surprised me a little. ¨She is allright, don´t worry. You know Klaus wouldn´t harm his daughter, ever.¨

¨It´s not Klaus I am concerned about.¨ Elijah sighed. ¨I would like to talk to her. Would you do me that favour, Elena? I swear I just want to talk to her.¨

¨I would let you if I could, Elijah, but she is on her way to Paris, with Nick and Klaus.¨

¨What? No, you must stop them, Elena!¨

¨They are already in the air by now. Why? What´s wrong Elijah?¨

I started to feel anxious.

¨I don´t know how to tell you this, Elena. Claire told me some disturbing things about Nick. I am worried about her safety.¨

I flinched, I wasn´t sure if I was ready to hear this. I know Nick has his problems, but he is my son and I love him more than anything else in this world. He was an angel when he was a little boy, bright, loving and cheerful. After I almost lost him I held him even closer to my heart than I had before. I am not the typical overprotective mother, but I cannot stand to hear bad things about him. Nobody knows what he went through as a child. His soul had touched the darkness when he was under a very dark spell, but he survived and he had grown up to be as strikingly handsome as his father, just slightly taller.

I swallowed hard. ¨Tell me.¨

What Elijah told me about Nick and his feelings for Claire clenched my throat. ¨She must have misunderstood, Elijah. You know how much Klaus loved Rebekah when they were children, it must be something like that. Overprotective and maybe even jealous because of you. I think it´s completely innocent, his love for his sister.¨

Elijah looked at me as if he pitied me, as if he knew something I didn´t. "I don't trust Nick with Claire, Elena." I got angry at his wild accusations and jumped up from my chair. Suddenly the whole room started spinning and I had no choice but to dramatically faint in Elijah's strong arms. When I regained consciousness I found myself lying on the couch with my head in Elijah's lap. "Good, you are awake." I heard him break a vein in his wrist a second before he pushed the bleeding wound against my lips. I wanted to protest but instead I found myself greedily sucking on his blood.

The more I drank the better I felt and the more aware of my surroundings I became. The steel muscles of Elijah's thighs under my head, his hand tenderly stroking my hair and face, his intoxicatingly delicious scent. I found myself thinking I might I have chosen the wrong man after all. As quickly as that thought hit me I shoved it aside. No. No. No. It was just the blood exchange between us I said to myself. I felt something harden underneath me, the proof Elijah wasn't immune to the erotic after-effect of our mutual blood exchange either.

I broke the contact by jumping up from the couch. Elijah grabbed my arm. "Elena..I..." Thankfully Bonnie interrupted the awkward scene by coming in the room and commenting: "Good to see you are back at your feet again Elena. Now we can get to the point." I suddenly remembered why I helped Elijah healing in the first place and I tried to focus on my mind instead of my bodily responses.

Bonnie turned to Ejijah. ¨Elijah, we need to know everything Luciana told you. She gave me bits of information about the future but she told me you had the key to her knowledge. What do you know?¨

Elijah started to pace the room. ¨She foretold the darkness would return upon our family once she was gone. During her life she fought it for 17 years. I have always suspected it eventually cost her her life.¨ His glance darkened, sorrow etched his forever handsome face.

"What I do know is this: Evil leaves an eternal energy. Cassandra´s spell on Nick was a very dark one. The time he spend helplessly in the underword as a child, with the fragile mind of a child has damaged him beyond repair. Elena, I am sorry."

I wanted to scream at Elijah, scratch out his eyes. He was wrong. My child cannot be evil. Instead I felt frozen. I just stood there, helplessly immobile. _Klaus, please come home, I need you. I cannot do this alone._

¨What did Luciana tell you?¨ My voice sounded calm, deceitfully hiding my inner turmoil.

'"She didn't really tell me much. She told me after her death the truth would be revealed. Klaus and Bonnie had some of the answers and so do I. He stood up. ¨Wait here, I will show you.¨ He walked out of the room to return a minute later with a little black book which looked a lot like a diary. ¨I don´t know what it says, I tried opening it before after Luciana died but I never managed to.¨ Elijah said. His eyes widened when the lock spontaneously opened upon his mere touch. We all held our breath in anticipation to read Luciana´s testimony.

* * *

Nick´s POV

I couldn´t stop staring at her, at my beautiful sister, all the time during the long flight. I knew it was all fucked up. I knew she was scared of me now and I hated myself for it, yet I couldn´t stop myself. I just had to have her. It was like there were 2 persons inside me, a good one and an evil one. I should be scared but I wasn´t, not anymore. Not since we left Nola. When the plane took off I finally was able to breathe again. The closer we came to Europe, the better I felt.

I remember vividly what it was like to be with my family in Paris. It had been too long ago, maybe 8 years, since I last saw uncle Matt and our little niece Nicole. She was a year younger than Claire. Would she even recognize me? I was really looking forward to seeing them all again. I had many good memories from Paris. Thinking back about those days I realised I had always been happy there. It was like if there was no place for evil or sadness as long as we were in Paris.

I felt better than I had in ages when the plane finally touched down at Charles de Gaulle airport. I was alive again. The sun was shining over Paris and life would have been perfect if my mother had been with us as well. I missed her already. We always had a special bond. She would never stay angry with me. She always forgives no matter how bad I had been. Why did I suddenly feel so guilty?

My beautiful aunt Rebekah was there at the airport to pick us up, accompanied by a stunningly pretty young woman. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. She had the longest legs I had ever seen, sticking out from under her bleached short denim skirt. Long wavy blond hair danced over her naked tanned shoulders. Her dark pink tanktop hugged her female forms and took my breath away. When my eyes met her sapphires I swallowed hard. She shook my hand and I felt as though her stare burned a hole in my soul. My legs suddenly fel limp and I couldn't speak. Then her luscious lips formed a huge smile and she said with a voice that made my heart sing: "You must be Nick. I am Nicole. You are a lot bigger than I remembered!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts. As always I love to hear from you! XoXo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter with a new twist in it. Hope you like it. Always nice to hear from you, so drop me a line to let me know whtat you think about his story so far. **

* * *

We were all tense when Elijah cleared his throat and started reading out loud from Luciana's journal:

_"Dear Elijah,_

_By the time you read this I won't be around anymore. I have loved you with all my heart and hope you will become happy again with another woman. I hate to bring you new worries with everything I have to tell you. Things I didn't want to tell you before because you deserved to be happy and without worries even if the time is short. Your family, the original vampires, is cursed. Cassandra has put this curse on you, just before she was sentenced to death. I have tried to protect you and your family from the curse for as long as I lived. Now that I am gone it's important you know as much as possible about the nature of the threats to your family. However this knowledge can be dangerous as well, that's why this journal only holds some pieces of the information. I have told Klaus soem things which I haven't written down here. The reason is to be on the safe side. _

_Oh my noble Original. I know like nobody else how much you have sacrificed to keep your family together. I know how you have suffered for love. I am so sorry I couldn't stay with you forever. You were the light of my life. Don't ever doubt yourself, you are a good man, no matter what the dark might bring, don't forget._

_The curse is a very nasty one. I did my best to break it, but the fact you are now reading this means I was unsuccesful. Read all this very carefully and please destroy after reading. Your family still has enemies. Ancient enemies. My sweet Elijah, I truly wished I didn't have to burden you with all this, but I need you to be safe. _

_I just hope I made the right choice not to inform you sooner. The reason why you are reading this now is because some has happened which reminded you to of this journal. I sincerely hope it's not too late already. The curse acts like a virus spreading through your family and in the end destroying all of you. During my life I have created a protective circle around you family. After my death Bonnie will sustain the circle it but it won't be enough. It is already weakening this very moment I am writing this. Furthermore it will kill her in the end, that's why I took other measures as well. _

_There is good news to be told as well. The curse will only affect you as long as you stay here. It cannot cross the ocean, therefore you will all be safe when you go to a different continent. I know your family will never give up on New Orleans, that's why I didn't even bring it up to you we could have left the US. _

Elijah kept reading in silence for a while. I heard him swallow hard before he suddenly closed Luciana's diary. "I am sorry, I need some time by myself." Abruptly he stood up and left the room. I didn't think, I just ran after him, the pain in his eyes was killing me. "Elijah." He stopped and turned around to face me. Seeing his tears made my heart bleed. I threw my arms around him. "I am so sorry, Elijah." He responded with an embrace that nearly crushed me. "Elijah." I squeeked. He immediately reacted by loosening his arms around me. "I understand you want me to continue reading Luciana's journal, Elena, but I just can't, not now anyway, I really need some time. I hope you understand."

Of course I did, but I didn't have the patience to wait. My children and husband might be in danger, I need to know what's going on and what I can do to help them. "We don't have time for that Elijah. I hate to be so heartless, but you have to understand my position. I am scared something bad happens to Klaus. Or to my children. Give me the journal, so I can proceed reading while you take time to recover."

His face changed from sad into a frozen mask of anger. He grabbed my arms and said in an icecold tone of voice: "You have quite a nerve, Elena, to ask this. I am the one who suffered here. You haven't seen anything yet! Your whole life everything evolved around you. It's time you understand what suffering means, don't you think?" I couldn't breathe for a moment. Did he really say those horrible words to me? Before I could react he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Elijah!" I hit him on his back as hard as I could. I heard Bonnie and Kol yelling at him when he vamped with me through the front door. He threw me in the nearest car, I think the dark grey Aston Martin, buckled me up and sped away. I was overwhelmed by his weird behaviour and didn't dare to speak at first. He wasn't talking either. After what seemed to be ages I finally couldn't take it no more. "Where are we going?" I whimpered.

"To the airport." His voice was still cold.

* * *

Nick's POV

My days in Paris have been filled with joy ever since we arrived here. Never before had I felt so happy and carefree. I had fallen in love. For the first time in my life I might add. Not the dark twisted feelings I had for my sister but the light and joyful brush of butterfly wings inside my chest. Everytime I was around Nicole I lost my normal eloquence. I stammered and blushed whenever she teased me. She did a lot of that, teasing, I mean. Her sweet smile after she noted my reaction made up for this discomfort. Nicole teased, laughed at me and comforted me. I didn't mind she was toying with me. I have never been more willing to be bullied by somebody.

Dad and Rebekah had never really talked about there problems in the past but now they finally put everything out in the open. My aunt demanded we talked about the past first, since they never actually had taken the time to talk about the things they had done to eachother in the past. "Please, Bekah, can't we simply let bygones be bygones?" That was my father's reaction when she wanted us all to sit down and talk about our family history. "No, Nik. Your son wants to become a vampire, an important life altering decision. You agree with him but I want him to know why I wanted to be human again. It's important our children know the things that happened in the past, all of it."

Dad was a little reluctant to talk to say the least but when Rebekah said that considering the new trouble my dad encountered it was the best thing to do, my dad came around. "Thanks, Nik." She said. "It's important to share information with our children. Let's talk things through. "Becks, you finally have grown up!" Dad said with a smirk. He cuddled her briefly and nodded. "Rebekah is right, the more you know about our history, the better."

Truth be told I wasn't so sure anymore if I really wanted to be a vampire. Rebekah told us how dad and she had had a serious fight in the past when they got their hands on this supposed cure for vampirism. Rebekah had wanted nothing more than to become human again. Elijah had promised her she could have it. My dad however, who never took her desire seriously in the first place had stolen it from Elijah to give the cure to my mother. Somehow Rebekah had interfered and taken the other half of the dose. The result of that is that my mother and aunt both have become hybrid human/vampires. Without the cure they would have been unable to have children. This was only the first story of the wrongs my dad did to his sister.

From that point our evenings were filled with listening to stories about Rebekah and Klaus through the centuries. They had been around the past thousand years so they had plenty to tell. How my dad constantly corrupted his sister's love life by either killing her lovers or forcing her to run again. Boy, he had a lot of apologizing to do, she didn't go easy on him.

Other secrets came out too. My dad was still upset Rebekah took me as a child from Paris to New Orleans while she had been instructed to keep me there. The witches had been able to trap me with a spell in the underworld. There was a lot of talking and making up, but I didn't mind. I felt a strong sense of belonging. As long as I was near Nicole nothing bothered me.

Nicole had no desire at all to become a vampire. She was exceptionally strong and healthy for a girl her age. (and sooo beautiful I could stare at her all day) Claire and I had grown closer again, slowly her faith in me got restored. I had apologized for my former weird behaviour towards her. She still was cautious around me, which hurt, but she had accepted my apologies. I didn't even understand my own behaviour towards her anymore. I pleaded temporary insanity. It made her smile, which was good as my little sister wasn't enjoying herself half as much as I did. I was worried about her. I guessed it had something to do with uncle Elijah and her cruh on him but she didn't want to talk about Elijah with me. I couldn't blame her after the things I had said before.

It was spring in Paris and Nicole took us to see all the highlights and more. New Orleans is a wonderful city but words don't seem to be able to describe the feeling Paris gives me. So much culture, real ancient culture. So many musea, wonderful art and open minded people. It's a small city compared to cities in the US but it has a grandeur which is hard to explain to somebody has nver left the States. I could see myself living here forever. With Nicole. Maybe we could even have children. I scolded at myself I was out of my mind.

I started wondering more and more if she liked me the way I liked her and one late evening after I had taken her out for dinner on the top floor of the Eifel Tower I decided to put it to the test. We took the stairs to go downstairs again, an experience tht made us both dizzy. Nicole had a small fear for heights and she was squeezing my hand all the way down which took us about twenty minutes. When we were back on solid ground she embraced me. "We made it!" Her eyes twinkeled and I couldn't stop myself, I kissed her. She froze and pulled away but I wasn't ready to accept her denial.

She would come around, I told myself. When I grabbed her again and kissed her again the little bitch kicked me! "Nick! Stop it, you are my cousin, for crying out loud!" I got angry and forced myself to walk away before I would do something I was definitely going to regret. I heard her footsteps behind me. "Nick, please, don't be angry." I turned around. My anger evaporated into thin air when I saw her sweet face. "I like you, Nick, I really do. Come, let's walk to the Seine, the river is over there." Her little hand diappeared into mine and in silence we walked till we got to a bench. The temperature was still really nice. There was a full moon hanging over the river. She sat close to me. After a while she started to talk.

"I am sorry I reacted the way I did, Nick, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I like you and I feel attracted to you as well. It's just...my mother has warned me about you. She says you are the same as your father used to be." I was stunned. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Elena's POV

We arrived at the airport. Elijah was still in a very strange mood. He held my hand in an iron grip. I guessed he planned to take me to Paris, to Klaus but I had to know for sure. "Are we going to Paris?" I finally dared to open my mouth. "No. I am taking you to New Zealand!" "W-what? Why?" My mouth fell open. "I want you to choose me over Klaus. New Zealand should be far enough to make you forget about him. You loved me once, Elena. You will love me again."

I couldn't speak at first. He smiled a very unnerving smile. I was scared, this was a side of Elijah I had never seen before. "Don't worry, Elena. Everything is going to be allright. It's just this time I decided to give myself priority over you and my family. The time has come to make Elijah happy. I want you and I will have you, no matter how long it takes."

He had to be out of his mind! "What about leaving New Orleans unattended?" I tried to call on to his feelings of responsibility.

"Kol will manage I guess. Besides I don't care." He didn't even look at me.

"What about Claire?" I said desperately. "You told me you love her? She won't be too thrilled with you taking her mother and forcing her to go with you."

He still didn't look me in the eyes. "Well, you and Klaus would never have allowed us our happiness anyway." I tried to pull my hand away. "Elijah, you're wrong. Maybe..." He suddenly stopped walking and jerked me by my shoulders towards him. I hardly recogized him. His face was so unforgiving, unyielding, it chilled me to the bone. "Shut your mouth, Elena! Don't speak unless you are spoken to." I obeyed him.

* * *

**Your opinion is greatly appreciated! So if you have a minute to spare please leave a review behind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone still enjoying the story? FOr those who do, here is another chapter. Suggestions and feedback are much appreciated.**

* * *

Kol's POV

"Go after him, Kol. Elijah is obviously not himself right now." I nodded. "Don't worry, Bonnie. Stay here, I will talk to him." She kissed me. I was distracted for a moment, caressing her hair while admiring her still pretty face. She just had that effect on me. "Hurry please! They are leaving the house! Please stop him from taking Elena!" Bonnie urged me when we heard the slamming of the front door.

I vamped outside. I took the red corvette and tried to keep up with Elijah. What was he doing? It seemed he was taking Elena to the airport. Was he infected by the curse or was he just out of his mind because of what Klaus had done to him? Anyways I had promised Klaus I would look after Elena for him. I felt proud my brother had enough faith in me to ask me that. Before I had died I was nothing more than a pain in the ass to my brother and I had been daggered several times by him.

Afer Bonnie had brought me back from beyond the veil I had become a different man. I had fallen in love in her. I have fallen in love before, always with witches I might add, but in the end they always seemed to be using me against my family. Not Bonnie. Although she hated my family at first her love for me had forced her to reconsider and give my brothers and sister a second chance. The fact that her best friend in the world, Elena, also was involved with my brothers, both of them at the time, proved to be very helpful.

Bonnie is amazing, she is sweet, beautiful and smart. I love her so much. My only regret is I can't give her children. I would love to see her as a mother. We talked about adoption, but she says she is happy with me just the way we are now. The way she puts it: Magic is my baby. I need to give it attention and nurture it like a child.

I managed to get a hold of them just before Elijah had dragged Elena to the ticket desk at the airport building. He was genuinely surprised to see me. "Kol. Why are you here?" I glanced at Elena first. She seemed to be okay, albeit a little freaked out. "What's going on, Elijah? Are you planning to leave without even saying goodbye?" I asked him, sounding more calmly than I actually felt. After all my brother wasn't behaving like his normal self. He looked strangely detached. "I am taking Elena for a little holiday. You can tell our brother that he can have her back only if he is willing to trade her for Claire."

I heard how Elena sharply inhaled. This was obviously new to her. "Come on, Elijah, this is ridiculous and you know it. Besides you cannot just leave New Orleans. You have a city to rule now Klaus is in Europe."

His gaze upon me was cold. "Seriously? Our brother didn't consult us when he decided to leave New Orleans. I have done quite enough on his behalf. It's time I start thinking about myself and my own happiness. I have a chance to be happy again. I love Claire and I know she has feelings for me too. As long as Klaus won't give me a chance at new happiness I decided to take his wife. She has loved me once. I will never stop loving her.

So if I can't have their daughter, I will have Elena. Tell Klaus he has a week. If he won't send Claire to me I will make Elena mine. She cannot refuse me, not physically and in the end she will surrender emotionally as well." I couldn't believe Elijah was talking like that in front of Elena, it was so embarrassing to her. Her eyes begged me to take action, but I knew I could never beat my brother in a fight. "What can I do to make you change your mind, Elijah?"  
"You can't Kol. It's nothing personal. I am just fed up with my boring and painful existence. If Klaus is unwilling to grant me happiness with his daughter then I will teach him how it feels to lose his wife."

"Brother, I beg you to reconsider. What if it is the curse speaking instead of you? Go back with me and have Bonnie figure it out together with you. You might regret your actions later."

Elijah sighed. I wanted to take her oversees to New Zealand, according to Luciana the curse cannot follow us over the ocean."

"New Zealand? Please tell me this hasn't got anything to do with Lea?"

"Lea, who is Lea ?" Elena asked. All the time she had kept silent while the desperation in her eyes slowly increased.

"None of your concern." Elijah spoke coldly at her. I didn't know what to do. I made a last attempt to persuade him to stay. "Elijah, do you realize Elena was already victimized by the events between Klaus and you. I beg you to prioritize her well- being above your feelings for Klaus."

"Oh, but I am. I won't do her any harm, nor will I force her to do things she doesn't want to do, I guarantee you." He gave her a predatory look which uneased me. I knew about their shared past and how Klaus and Elijah had both been her lovers against her will. They had kidnapped her as punishment for my death. She didn't stand a chance against them. She was the doppelgänger, yet little did she understand about the forces of gravity that mercilessly pulled her at both my brothers. I doubted if even Klaus and Elijah had fully understood their power over her. I was worried sick. History was repeating itself but this time the result would be war between my brothers, the last thing I wished for us.

"I will go, Kol. You cannot stop me. Talk to Klaus. Let him send Claire to me and I will let Elena go. She will be free from me forever, I promise. I just want him to sacrifice his daughter for his wife. He will understand why I choose New Zealand. He won't like it, Kol, but he will understand the consequences no matter what he decides to do."

I briefly glanced at Elena. There was no fear in her eyes, only sadness. "He won't sacrifice Claire, Elijah, she is his little girl."

Elijah cocked his eyebrows. "We will see about if you'll excuse me, I have some oversea tickets to book." He patted me on the shoulder. "Take care Kol, the city is in your hands now. Don't let our enemies take it from you ."

* * *

Claire's POV

"Dad, I don't care what you are saying, I will go! Both Elijah and mom have suffered enough for the rest of their lives. If I can help then I will. I know Elijah will never hurt me!"

Klaus just received word from Kol. It seemed Elijah had abducted Elena to get back at Klaus. Kol had tried to reason with him but he had said he would never give Elena up unless I was willing to trade places with her. My dad was outraged and had forbid me to go.

"Young lady, it's not up to you to make a decision about his riduculous demands. My brother has obviously lost his mind. You have no idea how dangerous he can get when he wants a woman. I cannot put you at risk, try and understand."

His words made me furious. "What about mom? Aren't you worried about her?"

The expression on dad's face made my heart bleed. "I am worried. Not for her safety. I am worried I will lose her."

My heart cringed, the despair in his voice was something I have never heard before. "Why would you lose her?" I whispered. "I am scared she will choose Elijah over me this time. I have done her wrong, I hurt her. After all this time I have destroyed her faith in me." He sank down on my bed, head in hands. I wrapped my arm around him. "Haven't you called mom yet to tell her how sorry you are?"

He shook his head. Tears were brimming his eyes. I noticed how he tried to blink them away. "She will forgive you, dad, she loves you, you know that."

* * *

_One week later_

Nick's POV

Claire was gone. I couldn't believe Klaus had Claire taken off to New Zealand all by herself. I was furious. "You send my sister to your deranged brother to let him have his way with her? How could you!" I bristled with anger. ¨I cannot believe you just fucking let her go! Your brother has clearly lost his mind and you send my babysister to him as leverage? What the hell is wrong with you!¨ I yelled at Klaus. I registered the fact he stayed calm when he answered me.

¨I didn´t just let her go. You should know me better than that. She just left. I had forbidden her to go, but she went anyway. You know how stubborn she gets when she has put her mind to something.¨ I calmed down a little. Klaus was right. ¨This means war then! We have to get her back. If he touches her, I will kill him!¨ The mere thought of Elijah putting so much as a finger on Claire made me outragious.

I saw my father clench his fists. ¨If your mother hadn´t been so stupid to heal him, none of this would have happened.¨

Now he really pissed me off. ¨Don´t you fucking dare blaming this on my mother!¨ I roared. ¨This is your responsibility!¨ Did I actually see my dad cringe upon this accusation or was it just my imagination? With a heavy sigh he said: ¨I need you to go after her, Nick. I cannot leave Paris now, I finally managed to track down this witch Monique Dubois who can tell me more about the curse on our family.¨

Oh, yeah, that´s right, the bloody curse. We were cursed by this witch blabla, like I care, this family is doomed anyway, curse or no curse.

¨I need you to turn me.¨ I didn´t elaborate.

¨I know and I will. We are at war now, even if it is within our own family, so I need you as strong as can be. Let´s do it right away.¨ Impatiently he tore his wrist open with his teeth. ¨Time for a little father/son bonding. Have at it." He offered me his wrist.

This felt a tiny weird but I greedily took his arm. I had expected it to taste gross, but the blood actually tasted good. I cannot really describe it, but apart from the copper flavour which blood is generally known for my dad´s blood tasted different, rich and dark. I sucked greedily until he stopped me far too soon. Without a word he snapped my neck.

I woke up with a horrible hangover. At the moment I slowly realized I hadn´t been drinking at all it all came back to me. I was a vampire now! That must be the reason why I felt so thirsty. At the same time I became aware of this wonderful scent in my room.

¨How do you feel?¨ The sweetest voice sounded. Nicole. What was she doing in my room? I heard her heart sped up the moment my eyes locked with hers. How come I never noticed this intoxicating scent of her before? I lifted my head but immediately let it fall back on my pillow. The pain was killing me.

"Are you okay?" She bend over me and felt my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

I felt overcome with hunger and I grabbed her. "Nick, what the hell?" She struggled and managed to get away from me. I tried to catch her again but I missed.

¨Nicole! Get away from this room at once!¨ My father, yelling at the most beautiful girl in the world. I growled at him. He laughed. ¨I know, I know. Trust me Nick, you will thank me later for this.¨

A dark haired young woman was thrown on the bed. "Here son, your breakfast. Try not to kill her." She didn't smell half as good as Claire my foggy brain noticed but that didn't stop me from tearing her throat.

* * *

Claire's POV

I had never seen Elijah before seen in a mood this dark. I walked up to him, nervously but despite his weird behaviour confidently he wouldn't harm me.

"Take off your clothes." His voice was cool and sent shivers down my spine. Nonetheless I obeyed him without questions. Slowly I took of my shirt and my jeans. Feeling vulnerable to say the least I stood there in my pink brah and panties waiting for what he wanted me to do.

"Are you scared?" He suddenly asked. I shook my head. "Never. I trust you, Elijah." His face darkened. "You should have run from me when you still had the chance, Claire."

I swallowed. "I won't leave you alone, Elijah. Ever."

"Lose your underwear, Claire." His eyes never left mine, daring me. My fingers trembled which makes it hard to unhook my brah. When I finally managed to open it I hesitated for the briefest of moments before I dropped it on the floor.

Was it my imagination or did I hear him gasp? Slowly I pushed my panties below my hipbone and further down until they are round my ankles. I had trouble holding my balance when I carefully step out of them. The cool air gives me gooseflesh. I am waiting, anticipating, something...

I lied to him when I said I wasn't scared. The truth is I am terrified.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I have never been more scared in my life. Ever since I had children I felt more vulnerable than ever before. I knew from first hand experience how ruthless Elijah could be. He is and will always be a predator underneath that pretty face and well-mannered charm. Now my little girl had offered herself to him in exchange for the promise he would set me free.

I felt so cold inside. My whole world was about to be shattered. This was going to end in war between Klaus and Elijah. I had to do something but I had a hard time thinking. I was experiencing flashbacks from the time Klaus and Elijah had kidnapped me. Elijah had been more cruel to me than Klaus. Would he do to Claire what he had done to me? I kept telling myself he loved her and would never hurt her, but a little voice inside me kept nagging.

After all he had been acting totally out of character when he took me overseas. Even though all this time he hadn't laid a hand on me I could feel how hard he struggled to control himself. I felt I was walking a very thin line here. A part of me had never stopped loving Elijah. He must be aware of that. Furthermore I have never been able to resist him physically and he knows that. He and Klaus both had known that before I did. Elijah had been dark and dominant in the bedroom, making me cry.

And now Claire had arrived to change places with me. Late at night she arrived at the hotel where we were staying. Soaking wet from the rain. My heart nearly stopped when Elijah let her in. She ran to me, throwing her arms around me, crying. Ï couldn't stop my own tears. "Does your father know you are here, Claire?" She shook her head. "He wouldn't let me go. He preferred a declaration of war but I just couldn't let that happen. I love Elijah, mom. I think I can help him mend."

"Do you think so Claire?" A voice devoid of emotions sounded behind her. Elijah seemed to have overheard our conversation. "Well that's very interesting. Why don't you show me?" He grabbed her by her arm and took her to the adjacent room. "Elijah! Wait!" I tried to follow them but he slammed the door in my face. I heard the key turning inside the key hole.

This all happened more than an hour ago. I tried to listen in on them but the wall didn't let any sound seep through. My worries grew every minute. I had never seen Elijah this close to the edge. I was scared he was about to turn off his humanity. I didn't dare to think what would happen if he did. _Klaus, were are you? I need you by my side. I forgive you, just come back to me. I cannot do this alone. _Like a prayer I kept repeating it over and over again.

* * *

Elijah's POV

I had Claire stripped naked for me. She didn't put up a fight. She obeyed me without questioning, without begging. Such a good girl. Did she have any idea how gorgeous she looked? She wasn't very tall, her head was at chest height with me. She had a slender body, her breasts were a little bigger than I expected them to be, slightly more than a handful. She was just perfect. I was way beyond reason now. I just felt like I had to have her. Make her mine. Take her innocence away from her and made her writhe helplessly underneath me.

My desire was black as hell.

She told me she was unafraid but one cannot fool an original vampire. Her heart was drumming so loudly in her chest that it was hard for me to focus on anything else. I reminded myself sternly this was the girl I loved. with all my heart. I shouldn't be playing with her the way I did but I couldn't help myself. The predator in me was stronger at this moment than the human. I didn't feel any emotions yet I was aware of the fact I was going to regret hurting this girl for the rest of my life. Walk away from her I told myself, but instead I was closing in on her.

It took all my self control not to ravish her right here and now. I was torn between desire to hurt Klaus, to make her mine completely and irreversibly and my strong feelings for this innocent girl. What better way though to hurt my brother than through his daughter.

I had been loyal to my family for a thousand years. Always the responsible brother, fighting off his feelings of guilt by sacrifice. Over and over again. In the end it all seemed worth it. Klaus finally found redemption. My heart was broken was again but my brother found happiness and humanity. He finally had grown up. He was even blessed with children. What did I have? What did I end up with? Was my brother grateful for all the sacrifices I made on his behalf?

My angry thoughts mingled with my arousal. It didn't help that Claire's fear turned me on beyond reason. Her breathing had become more erraticly. My erection had become unbearably hard.

I waited, hesitated. I should turn off my humanity and have my way with her. I couldn't make up my mind. All this time my eyes never left hers. She waited, growing more anxious by the minute. I finally broke the heavy silence between us: "Have you ever fantasized about you and I making love, Claire?" I heard her breath hitch. Her lips parted slightly and I saw her tongue darting out briefly to wet her lips. She didn't say a word. She didn't have to.

I was struggling with myself, trying to remember why I should back the hell off but my dark side inevitably took over. I approached her, sniffing the air which held a mixture of her perfume, her fear and something else, arousal? I smiled, despite her fear she obviously wasn't indifferent to my proximity.

"Tell me Claire. And this time I want you to answer my question." I asked her in my coolest voice. "Do you ever touch yourself?" I stood very close to her but I still didn't touch her. I noticed how her nipples had pebbled. Her cheeks turned pink. "None of your business." She muttered under her breath. I had to admit she was brave. I took her chin so she was forced to meet my eyes. "Answer the question. Do I need to remind you I haven't let your mother go yet?"

Her eyes widened like she couldn't believe I was blackmailing her, which was exactly what I did. "Y-yes." She stammered. "Yes? Yes, what Claire?"

"Yes, I touch myself." Her eyes blazed with indignition.

"Show me."

"W-what? Please, Eijah, why are you doing this to me?"

"Shhh." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I still hadn't even touched her. My pants felt uncomfortably tight against my painfully hard throbbing erection. I loosened the buckle and unzipped my pants hoping to take some of the pressure off. She cringed visibly and tears started to brim her eyes. "D-don't do this Elijah, not like this. P-please..." She wrapped her arms around her self and started to cry as if her heart was breaking.

I wasn't expecting this strong emotional reaction from her. Wait a minute, she wasn't thinking I was going to rape her, now was she? Or was I? What the hell was I doing to her anyway?

A deep despair welled up in me. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I did. I wrapped my arms around her small naked frame and pulled her close to me. That small gesture of comfort had her come undone and she started sobbing louder and louder against my shoulder. I felt like a monster to have made this beautiful sweet innocent girl so upset.

"Claire, I am so sorry, I won't hurt you, I promise." She lifted her tear stained face up to face me. "Elijah..." She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't as I kissed her as gently as I could hoping to reassure her. She stilled in my arms. My heart bled when she opened her perfect mouth to me with a childlike trust I hadn't deserved at all. My tongue had no other choice than to delve into her, revelling in her sweetness.

* * *

Nick's POV

My father stayed with me and kept supplying me with new girls but I kept feeling unsaturated. The raw hunger was excruciating. I hadn't managed to keep any of those girls alive. Thank god he had been in time to stop me from attacking Nicole. I would never have forgiven myself if she had died because of me.

A week went by and still my hunger seemed to be endless. My father tried to hide he was worried about me but he forgot my heightened senses easily picked up on the softly spoken conversations between Rebekah and Klaus. Instead of growing stronger I felter weaker by the minute. The hunger was raging and tearing at my insides. Victim after victim were dragged inside for me to feed. My dad didn´t ask me anymore to try and spare their lives. He realized it was pointless. I didn´t because I couldn´t control the hunger.

I missed my mother so much. Dad hadn't heard from her nor Claire. I had to get better and rescue them from my mental uncle. I still couldn't believe he took my mother to New Zealand. I had asked Klaus if he had any idea why but he evaded my questions. It was obvious he knew more but was unwilling to talk. He did tell me he found the witch he was looking for. She had know Cassandra personally. She didn't condone her actions against the Original Family though and she had promised to help us where she could.

This morning when I woke up I couldn´t even get up from my bed anymore. Klaus was still with me which I found touching. In my darkest hour we had grown a lot closer to eachother. ¨Dad, what´s wrong with me? Is it the curse?" My voice was barely a whisper. He stroked my hair, making me feel like I was a little boy again. ¨Don´t worry, Nick.¨ He said, trying to smile reassuringly, but failing miserably. There were lines in his face I had never seen before. ¨I will fix this, I promise you.¨

¨Am I dying?¨ I croaked. He shook his head. ¨Of course not, son. I won´t let anything bad happen to you.¨

¨Is this normal?¨ I asked. He hesitated before he nodded. ¨Yes, son, it can take a while before your body completes the transition. It's different for everybody. You will get throught this, Nick, I promise.¨ Suddenly there was a lot of noise outside my room before the door flew open and Nicole rushed in, directly followed by my aunt. ¨Stop lying to him!¨ Nicole yelled, sounding upset. Because of me? If I could I would have smiled.

Even in my delirious state she looked like an angel to me. ¨I will give him my blood. You and Klaus cannot stop me. I have to try something. I cannot just wait and do nothing. What if it helps him?¨ She was struggling with her mother. "Let go of me!" She screamed. ¨Young lady!¨ Rebekah´s voice sounded truly angry. Klaus stopped his sister. ¨Nicole is right Bekah. It cannot hurt to try, even though we already tried my blood in vain. Let her see for herself it´s useless.¨

Nicole bend over me and kissed me on the cheek whispering: ¨Let´s try this Nick, I will not let my favourite cousin die without having tried everything. Go on, bite me.¨ Before she could refrain and offer her wrist I fisted her hair and pulled her neck against my dry lips. I revelled in the soft moaning sound that escaped her lips when I let my fangs sank as gently as I could into her neck. She relaxed against my chest, her heart beating against mine. Oh she tasted so much better than all the other humans dad had dragged inside.

Maybe it was all just psychological but the minute I started to drink I instantly felt better. I kept drinking voraciously growing stronger by the minute. The pain and burning sensations in my body which had driven me nearly crazy all week diminished rapidly. This was heaven. ¨Nick, please don´t drain me.¨ I picked up on her soft whisper and stopped drinking immediately. "Are you okay?" I anxiously informed.

She stood straight and gave me the brightest smile. "Don't worry about me. How do you feel?"

I got up. Truth was I felt amazing. I hugged her. "You saved my life, thank you." She smiled again. "Let's go to New Zealand then." My mouth fell open. Was she willing to go with me. "You are not going anywhere, Nicole." Rebekah warned her. "You cannot just leave. What about school?"

"I have to, Nick obviously needs my blood. We have to go together. We have to find Claire and Elena."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

His kiss was all I needed to recover from the ordeal Elijah just put me through. All this time I had fought so hard to stay strong for him, for my Elijah. Now I could finally come apart in his arms. He was my destiny. Even though that sounds hopelessly romantic and you will probably laugh at me but I know I was born to make him happy. All this I suddenly realized. How I had missed those warm sensual lips on mine. Nothing else mattered anymore.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my naked body. I wanted Elijah more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I was more then ready to give myself to him, to surrender every part of me. I knew how much he needed me, I could feel his urge, his need, but suddenly he broke away from our kiss and gently pushed me away. All at once I felt cold and vulnerable without him close to me and started shaking like a leaf. He handed me my clothes but his eyes evaded mine. "I am so sorry, Claire. None of this is okay. Maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I almost exploded in anger.

"Elijah. You cannot do this to me. You are wrong. Nothing has ever been more okay. You and I touching and kissing with mutual consent cannot be wrong. I love you, don't you see? How can this be wrong. I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. All the tension sought a way out of me. My throat was clenched, my head about to explode and he just stood there. I couldn't take it. I attacked him. I hit him where ever I could but he didn't even flinch. He just quietly let me take my anger out on him, until I had no strength left. I collapsed and Elijah caught me in his arms.

He pulled me in his lap, wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothing words in my hair. Slowly I started to feel better again. "Please kiss me again Elijah." WIthout a word his lips claimed mine. I felt him relax underneath me. I don't know for how long we just sat there kissing and stroking each other, hungry for more, when all of a sudden he got up and gently put me on the bed. He lay down beside me and continued to explore me with his lips. They lingered in my neck, at my pulse point long enough to make me nervous but then he lowered his attention to my collarbone. His tongue darted out to taste every inch of my skin. I was in heaven when his mouth closed over my nipple. I had never felt anything like it before. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

"Claire...we need to stop now. I cannot control myself." I felt how rockhard his arousal was against my pelvis. I shuddered with fear and need at the same time. I wanted him to have me, to possess me. This noble tormented man needed love and I was desperate to give him every little piece I had. Boldly I pressed my hand against his crotch, gloating when I heard his breath hitch. "Claire, please, stop this. We cannot do this..I..." He groaned and pushed me on my back on his bed. "I will try to be gentle but I can't promise you I will succeed. Are you sure you want this?" I had never been more sure of anything in my life. "I was born to be yours, Elijah, I have waited for this moment all my life."

I felt him shudder and all of a sudden I realized this was going to hurt. His famous self-control seemed to have evaded him when he started to push himself inside me. I couldn't help to scream at the first contact. For the first time tonight I was really scared. He was so big, it would never fit, he would tear my sensitive skin apart if he went on. He panted, struggled for self control, then withdrew to my utter relief and disappointment at the same time. "My god, you are so tight, Claire. What the hell was I thinking. I cannot do this to you, not now, I am too far gone to be tender. You deserve my tenderness, especially your first time. I don't want to cause you pain. I already went way too far with you. "

"Don't you dare pushing me away, Elijah! I came for you, I offered you my body and my trust and you have the nerve to decline?" He ran his hand through his hair. He looked so lost and in pain I wanted to kiss the sorrow from his face but I stood my ground. "Your mother...Elena, she must be dying out there, Claire. I am not turning you down, I never wanted anything for myself more than I want you." My heart started to sing upon his words but he was right. Elena must be terrified for my well-being. I hastyly got dressed, brushed my hair and put on a little lipstick, after I checked myself in the mirror and found my face to look disturbingly pale.. "Let me handle my mother, Elijah."

I unlocked the door and embraced her when she threw herself at me. "Claire, a- are you allright?" "Yes, everything is fine, mom. Don't worry. I told you before I love him. I will stay at his side. You should go back to dad."

Elena vehemently shook her head. "No way you are staying here. You are still a minor and Elijah obviously lost it. I don't trust him, he has been acting psychotically." I straightened my back and took a deep a breath, doing the best I could to make a grown up impression on Elena. "I trust him. I am his now, there is nothing you can do about it." I heard how she sharply inhaled. "Did he-did you..." She looked so shocked I interrupted her. "Yes, I have slept with him and it was consensual." The silence between us felt heavy and awkward.

* * *

Klaus's POV

"I will not let Nicole go with him, I am sorry Nik, but it's not going to happen!" Rebekah sounded agitated. I knew at this point it would be impossible to make her change her mind."Bekah, please. You have seen him, how bad he has been. You have seen with your own eyes your daughter's blood is the only thing that will keep him from starving."

She looked very upset. Of course I understood why. She was scared. "I know why you are scared, but I don't think you have to be scared history will repeat itself."

She snapped at me: "Have you seen the way your son looks at Nicole? You and I both know nothing good will come out of incestuous relations between originals. I am positive the same will apply to their offspring." I sighed. I hated the direction in which our conversation was heading but I had always known the day would come we finally needed to talk about what happened between Rebekah and me a thousand years ago. That day had just arrived.

"Bekah, it wasn't all bad, was it?" I almost begged her to agree with me. I needed her to agree with me. The way I remembered our shared past things had been glorious and passionate between us. After we were turned into vampires we used to experiment with blood and sex with our victims. We used to be so close back then. We hunted and fed together. We had always had this special connection throughout our entire youth. Bekah had always stood up for me, even against her own father.

One day we had captured 2 teenage girls high on opium or something. Their blood affected us in a strange way and Rebekah and I had started drinking each others blood instead. The four of us were lying on our king size bed, giggling. One of the girls commented on us looking so hot together. She asked if we ever had sex together. I never will forget the look in my sister's eyes. Her voice sounded husky when she crawled over the bed towards me and asked me in a seductive tone of voice: "I wouldn't mind trying. What about you, Brother?"

I remember hesitating at first. After all she was my little sister and I had highly protective feelings for her. Even from me. She was beautiful and luscious, I never will forget how she looked that night. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and naughty. Slowly she started to open the laces of her dress that held her perfectly shaped breasts together. Her naked boobs were freed a second later and I noticed how the cool air pebbled her nipples. I held my breath but didn't say a word to stop her. She slipped out of her dress and for the first time in my life I saw my sister naked.

All those girls I had held in my arms were forgotten the moment our lips connected. It's safe to say now with her was the first time I understood why some referred to sex as _making love. _"All I remember is we were happy, Bekah. There is othing wrong with that in my opinion." Her eyes blazed with fury before she slapped my face. "Snap out of it, Nik. Don't you dare to glorify any of it. You know what it cost us. Both of us."

I walked out on her. I thought we were finally going to have our long awaited talk, but I guess I was wrong. I had more important things on my mind. Like finding my wife and daughter. Like killing my brother. "Fine Rebekah, forget it. I will go myself. Nik has to stay in Paris and you can babysit them. How about that?"

* * *

Kol's POV

I had spend most of the week downtown in the French quarter looking for allies. At least that was what I told my wife had been a long time ago since I actively mingled with Nola's citizens. It hadn't been necessary in the past years. I used to be restless and reckless. Falling in love with Bonnie changed all that. All I wanted was to be at her side.

Klaus and Elena had managed the city perfectly well without my help. They had succesfully brought peace to New Orleans. For 17 year life had been good, for everybody. It still seemed like that from the outside. I couldn't find any evidence that something was about to change in New Orleans other than the trouble between my brothers and Elena. People were asking me about my brothers but they easily accepted my lies about them taking a holiday. No signs of any curse unfolding over the city. Even Bonnie was confident she and I would be fine. How could I tell her otherwise? How could I tell her about my inner turmoil? I was convinced someting dark was closing in on me as well, being the youngest of the original family. For the first time in years I was actually worried. First Klaus. Then Elijah. The latter had me worried the most. He had been acting so out of character. Elijah used to be the most stable factor in our family for over a thousand years. The fact that he suddenly seemed to have lost it scared me more than anything.

Bonnie was worried too. She had been very quiet after Elijah had abducted Elena. She looked too pale and worn out. I tried to comfort her as well as I could. "Bonnie, love. You need to eat something." I told her a few days after they had taken off. I had contacted Nik in Paris but so far he hadn't done anything about the whole Elijah/Elena situation. He told me he sure as hell wasn't going to send Claire. Instead he was preparing for Nicolas to go after them.

Bonnie kept asking me why Elijah had chosen New Zealand of all places. I wanted to tell her what I knew but Nik had asked me a long time ago to keep my mouth shut. I sighed. I was irritated. I know I had been A pain in the ass to my family for most of my existence but so had Nik.

Elijah had always taken care of Nik, protected him, forgiven him. Just like Rebekah...No matter how cruel, backstabbing, paranoid or downright nasty Nik acted, Elijah never let him down. Except this one time, long long time ago. We had just gotten used to our lives as vampires when something happened. Something Elijah just couldn't condone. Nik and Rebekah had become lovers. Worse than that they had become totally addicted to each other's blood apart from their sexual cravings for each other. The blood seemed to be driving them mad. Of course they didn't see it that way. They were too far gone. I shook my head in order to stop the memories from flooding my brain.

It was time to head back to Bonnie. It physically hurt me to be away from her. Not being able to hold her and kiss her was killing me. A week was way too long. "Kol!" She ran into my arms after I had closed the door behind me. We kissed long and hard before she slowly let go of me. "What is it, my love?" Something in her eyes had changed. She smiled. "The strangest thing has happened, I don't understand it myself. It's some sort of a miracle." She paused, staring at the floor. "Kol, I am pregnant."


End file.
